Epic Fortune
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: Veronica finds out she is pregnant with Duncan's baby, but he has already left with Meg's child. She turns to Logan who agrees to help her, but can they decieve everyone else? And will the epic couple come together or will the pregnancy tear them apart?
1. Prologue: Opting for the Easy Way Out

**A/N:** Hey guys, this takes place in the episode '_Look Who's Stalking_' early in the morning after Logan pours his heart out to Veronica at the alterna-prom, the time-line isn't perfect but don't hold it against me, hope you like, if not don't hold it against this chapter its just kind of like a prologue. Read and review my friends. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Veronica Mars_ or any of its recognizable characters or storylines; I make no profit from this story.

**Opted for the Easy Way Out **

Logan heard the knocking on his door and rolled over to look at the clock. The bright red numbers flashed an angry four twenty and he slapped the clock off the nightstand as he pulled himself out of bed, running his hand through his hair as he slipped on his jeans and headed for the penthouse door.

As he moved through the suite grabbing a shirt, Kendall wandered out of the bathroom and sat herself on the couch flicking on the television. Logan sighed and turned away from her – determined to ignore her – as he answered the door.

He opened his eyes in slight disbelief and then blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing right, "Veronica? It's not even four thirty in the morning what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Logan pushed further around the door and pulled it shut a little more behind him. As he pressed aside all thoughts of Veronica coming to accuse him of another felony, he hoped Kendall wouldn't notice something was up and come disturb them.

"Logan, I thought about what you said earlier tonight at the prom, and I have nowhere else I can go. I'm so sorry I have to ask but can you help me?" Veronica was almost in tears as she talked and Logan could see she had been crying earlier. But what scared him the most was that the roles were reversing, he was the one that was needed for support and he'd never been in that position before.

"Yeah Veronica I'll help you but I need to know what happened, did someone do something to you? Was it Weevil or the PCHer's?" he moved all the way out into the hallway as he was talking and shrugged on the shirt he had grabbed as he had made his way to the door.

"No Logan, I'm in trouble okay, and it was entirely my fault," she started to cry as she choked out her sentences and Logan placed his hands on her shoulders indicating her to carry on, "I'm pregnant Logan, and I can't tell anyone else. Not Wallace or my dad, not even Mac. I don't know what to do, please, you have to help me."

He looked at her in stunned silence for a minute and then brought a hand up to his face so he could cover his mouth. Veronica took in his face and his posture and began to cry harder, he had to ask her before she left, and he had to know.

"Veronica, just calm down its ok I'm going to help you. But I need to know…am I the father," he wiped a tear away from her cheek and brushed some hair behind her ear, she had calmed slightly but his question made her turn back to tears. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her on the top of the head until she calmed again. He had his answer.

"I'm sorry Logan, I wanted it to be yours, but its not, its Duncan's and I can't get in touch with him. He ran away with his dead ex-girlfriends coma baby and I can't find him, I'm sorry but I couldn't go anywhere else."

Logan walked her to the elevator then got inside with her, he pushed the button for the parking garage and waited until the ride was over and veronica had stopped crying to say anything.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital and have you checked out ok? Don't worry it's a standard procedure I went with Trina when she had that pregnancy scare back when she was in high school, if they ask any questions you tell them I'm the father ok," he reached over in the darkness of the car and held Veronica's hand. She had calmed a lot since they had left the hotel and she was being completely cooperative, it unnerved Logan a little.

"You don't have to do this Logan," she whispered as they passed by the high school, "this isn't your problem I shouldn't have come to you…you don't have to say you're the father. People around here hate me already; a teenage pregnancy won't ruin my reputation either way."

"Being pregnant to your runaway, kidnapping ex-boyfriend is a lot more damaging than being pregnant to your current boyfriend," he said spitefully, "I'm really sorry Veronica that this has happened to you, and I'm going to help you."

He knew everything that he'd said was true. Not long ago he would've been one of the people laughing and sniping at her in the hallways; at least if she said that he was the father many of the 09er's would leave her alone.

"Does this make you my boyfriend then?" she laughed weakly, brushing her hair out from behind her eyes in the darkness. He could tell there was more behind the question than what appeared to be.

"Yes Veronica. Do you think I would agree to be named as the father of your child if I didn't love you? We don't have to actually date if you don't want to, but I do love you Veronica, its just like I said earlier…we're epic," he tightened his grip on her hand a little and felt her move beside him. He pulled into the nearest parking space to the hospital's front entrance and turned to face her.

"I'm really grateful Logan," she leaned forward and kissed him, and when she pulled away and got out of the car he followed her into the hospital. Just before they pushed through the doors Veronica hesitated, Logan grabbed her hand and walked her through the doors and to the front desk. He wasn't going to let her throw any part of her future away.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey sorry it took a while to get the next chapter up but school started this week so forgive me if I'm slow posting. I know this chapter seems a little pointless but it's just to show how things have progressed and the next one will explain a bit more about before she went to Logan's in the last chapter. Hope that wasn't too confusing, remember that reviews are my motivation lol. Thanks, Ange.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and titles are property of the original owners.

Veronica walked through the halls of Neptune high on Monday morning; her bag that was usually held over her shoulder clutched in front of her stomach as she made her way to her locker.

As she twisted the combination on the lock and placed her books in the locker she heard the callous voice of Dick Casablancas wafting through the air behind her. "I think its just plain sad," he was commenting loudly as he passed her, "I mean, you know, Duncan having to take his kid and run all the way to god only knows where just to escape Veronica."

She bit her lip and grabbed another book, placing it in her bag and willing herself not to cry because of _Dick Casablancas. _As Dick continued on his spiel about Duncan to his brother and his friends and Veronica stood facing the inside wall of her locker Wallace back from basketball practice spun around and came to her rescue.

"Yeah it really is weird that Duncan saved his daughter from an abusive family, my only wonder is who came and took your dad from the disappointment that is the Casablancas brothers," Dick stepped forward as Wallace finished and Beaver grabbed his arm, just as he was about to punch Wallace's face in Logan stepped in from around the corner and shoved Dick squarely in the chest.

"I thought I told you before Dick; leave my girlfriend and her basketball player alone," Logan moved towards him again but Dick back tracked around the corner with his brother. "Hey man thanks," he mumbled nodding to Wallace, "Veronica are you ok?"

She nodded to the inside of her locker, still biting her lip and listening to every exchange even though she hadn't once turned around. For the fourth time she placed her algebra book in her locker and placed her advanced sciences book in her bag. As she began to make the switch again she felt arms around her waist spinning her around, before she even knew what she was doing she was crying into Logan's chest.

"Don't listen to Dick," he soothed as Wallace looked on with worry, "you know he's always talking crap anyway, just bite back with your usual remarks. The ones that until recently were reserved for me." He smiled down at her as he finished this and she tweaked the corner of her mouth up in response.

Her usual remarks were all distant and dead memories. These days she was either crying her eyes out or wandering around with a giant clown-like smile plastered on her face that nothing could really remove. Pregnancy could be a bitch.

"Veronica, do you wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Wallace asked as Logan made his way to his next class after a quick kiss on the forehead, "'cause I'm kind of confused. You know, I feel like I'm missing something." He paused a minute at the door to Veronica's classroom and she faltered for an explanation.

"You know, whatever," he said quietly, "I'll just wait until you're ready so that I don't get lied to this time." He turned and walked towards his own class, and as Veronica watched him go she thought about how she was going to fix this. This time there was no easy way out. There was no other way than to tell him the truth; something she wasn't quite sure she was ready for.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello, this is Veronica Mars, I'd like to place a collect call to a Mr. Wallace Fennel," Veronica waited as the woman on the end of the line connected her call and almost dropped the handset back into the base as the ringing began.

"Hello, Fennel residence," Wallace said in his business voice, "this is Wallace."

"Wallace," Veronica choked out, overly happy that he was finally accepting her phone calls, "I need to talk to you, can you meet me?"

"I'll have to check my calendar," he sniped into the phone, "sorry looks like I'm booked up till next Thursday, try back then." He was acting a jerk yet he hadn't hung up. Veronica knew that if she didn't say something quick he'd slam down the receiver; it looked like she'd have to tell him the truth.

"Wallace, I'm pregnant," she blurted it out so fast she wasn't even sure if she'd said it aloud or not, "I'm pregnant and I'd really like to see you so, do you wanna come over?" she knew he couldn't see the head tilt over the phone but her voice said it all.

After a few minutes of silence Wallace finally spoke up, "yeah Veronica, I'll meet you at that coffee place you worked at over summer ok. I'll see you in ten." His voice had changed and was now a comforting kind of shocked melody.

But Veronica didn't care; she had what she wanted, Wallace was speaking to her and she finally had another person other than Logan to talk to. The only thing she couldn't decide was wether to tell Wallace about Logan, or Duncan. Plan truth was looking complicated.

*********

Veronica sat tapping her fingers on the side of her coffee mug as she waited for Wallace to arrive. Just as he walked through the door and gave an anxious wave, Veronica's phone started vibrating in her pocket.

"Veronica," she heard Logan say quietly into the phone, "the doctor called the suite a few minutes ago, you have an appointment at three on Tuesday with the doctor we spoke to at the hospitals clinic, is that ok?"

"Uh, yeah Logan, that's fine thanks," she flicked worried glances towards Wallace and then resumed her conversation, "look I need to go, thanks so much maybe we could talk later? Ok, bye."

"Who was on the phone?" Wallace asked as Veronica hastily shoved her phone back into her pocket, "the future daddy-to-be?"

"Funny you mention that," Veronica replied as Wallace sat down with his drink, "daddy dearest is most likely seven countries away from here by now…I think."

She bit her lip and smiled a little, it had crossed her mind that Logan could be the father of her child but it must have been Duncan's. She hadn't been dating Logan for a while. No doubt, Duncan was the father…possibly.

**A/N: **sorry its been so long to post and that this chapter is so crappy and a cliff-hanger (kind of) to boot, but I have been battling with homework and algebraic functions and essays so please don't stop reading because the school system is mean, hope you liked, next chapter should be out by the end of the first week of march cause I've already started it reviews make me happy so please submit some!

Thanks, Ange.


	4. Chapter 3

"Wow," Wallace whistled as he sat back in his chair then leant forward again, his cup of coffee much like Veronica's forgotten and abandoned at the side of the table, "and Logan agreed to all that. Damn, he must still be in love with you. How did your dad take it?"

"Well," Veronica stalled as her phone rang in her pocket again, Wallace rasing his eyebrows at her as she reached for it and held up a finger to signal she'd only be one minute, "this is Veronica."

"Veronica its Logan again," his voice rang out through the phone as Veronica held up a hand to stop Wallace form interrupting, placing the hand over her ear so she could hear better, "I need you to come to the suite."

"I'm busy right now Logan," Veronica sighed as she took a sip of her coffee and screwed up her face against the cold bitter taste, "can't this wait until later?"

"No, Veronica," Logan was almost shouting on the other end of the phone now, making Veronica's anger kick in to shut him down, but holding off as he began to speak again, "this is important."

"Well what I'm doing now is important too, you can wait Logan," she snapped the phone shut and turned to face Wallace, watching him close his own phone and look at her with his raised eyebrows all challenging, "what?"

"That was your father Miss Mars," Wallace nodded form the other side of the table as Veronica's mouth made a surprised little o shape; "it seems he found a few things in your bathroom and is trying to track you down. Do you want me to drive you to Logan's?"

**********

"God I feel so stupid," Veronica yelled as she rubbed her forehead with her hand as she sat in Wallace's passenger seat on the way to Logan's, "you never leave incriminating evidence where a private eye is involved, basic criminal element one."

"Calm down V," Wallace tried to make her relax as he turned into the parking lot of Logan's hotel suite living space, bypassing the valet and parking his car himself, opening Veronica's door as she slapped her palm against her forehead in mock disaster, "and I don't think that's going to do anything to improve your state of mental health, lets see what Logan wanted."

"I can already guess," Veronica moaned as she pried herself from the car and held her head downcast as Wallace wrapped a hand around her waist to drag her along, not bothering to waste time waiting for the elevator and dragging her up the stairs, "I bet my dad called him, we're all gonna…"

"What?" Wallace asked in confusion as Veronica's head snapped up and she flung herself forward and out of his grip and raced up the stairs, taking them almost three at a time but slowing down to two as Wallace caught up, "Veronica what the hell is going on?"

"My dad, he found, Logan call, Dad called you, Logan called me," she was spitting things out that made no sense in any order but seemed to fit together as a perfect, if jumbled explanation, "dad knows, and is with Logan."

"Oh," Wallace smiled as he got it and then continued walking up the stairs with Veronica, the pair of them realising what they'd just said and beginning to run again, Veronica trying to turn and leave until Wallace swung her around, "oh, no you don't. Time to face the music, Mars."

"I suppose. It was fun living while it lasted," Veronica put on a damsel in distress type voice and made her way up the last few stairs as Wallace stood waiting for her to make a run for it and then moving to follow, "don't try and save me, save yourself."

"Suits me," Wallace laughed as he turned to go and then felt Veronica's hand grip his arm and drag him through the door and into the hallway, "I thought you said to save myself?"

"Suck it up superstar, I'm the one that does the saving round here," Veronica said just before her smile disappeared and they reached Logan's suite door, "what would you do without me? We may just be about to find out."

Wallace lost his own smile as Veronica knocked and Logan answered the door, relief showing in his expression as he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her inside, nodding to Wallace and leaving him to kick the door shut behind himself.

"Hey dad," Wallace heard Veronica say as she tilted her head to the side with more guilt than want evident in her tone, "what's up?"

**A/N: **hey everyone, I am aware that this is extremely late and even though its holidays I haven't had time to do stuff with my extreme holiday homework overload. I know excuses, excuses, but I am trying my best and will continue to try getting a chapter out at least every month, so bear with me even though I know I'm probably being excessively annoying by not updating frequently. Hope you liked and reviews make for great motivation! Thanks heaps, Ange.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're stepping on dangerous ground Veronica!" Logan could hear Keith Mars yelling at his daughter through the thick wooden door that led to his bedroom, "Now I want you to tell me what the hell these were doing in your bathroom!"

"Sounds nasty," Wallace commented stiffly from his position seated on the edge of the large bed, fingers tapping against each other rhythmically as he looked around the room, "would you quit pacing already, it's driving me insane."

Logan flashed him a look but slowed his pacing anyway, coming to a stop before the balcony and giving a sigh as he looked out onto the street below, hoping to the highest heavens that the walls in the place weren't thin enough to let any sound escape.

"They've been out there for twenty minutes and they only just started shouting, what the hell could they have been talking about," he asked Wallace with genuine confusion as the other member of Veronica's little Scooby Gang moved from the bed and began to pace back and forth, "I thought the pacing was driving you insane."

"It was… when you were doing it," Wallace grinned a little before continuing his march and Logan took up his previous position on the bed, watching the basketball player come to a halt and spin towards him with his hand out in front of him and finger pointing towards his chest, "you. That out there has something to do with you."

"Really," his tone was flat and his face was blank before he twisted them into an expression of pure wonder, "how did you figure it out, you great detective you?"

"That's not what I meant," Wallace said flatly as he moved a bit closer to Logan and acted out his words with his hands, "maybe Veronica told her dad what you're doing for her."

"I still don't really understand what you're getting at here," Logan said nonchalantly as he rose from the bed and moved around the room with his fingers pressed together at the tips resting on his mouth, mocking the age-old stereotype of a villain planning his next big strike, "what am I doing for Veronica?"

"She told me," Wallace said with a shrug of his shoulders, watching as Logan's face clouded with hurt for a minute and then took on a dark manner, "and before you say anything I'm not gonna tell anyone. If there's one thing I've learnt, it's not to betray our very own Miss Mars."

"Thanks," came his sincere reply as he took the position at the end of the bed again, running a hand through his hair and then over his eyes before looking up to notice that Wallace was staring at him.

"Not many people would do that for someone," Wallace continued to stare as he leant against the door and listened to the yelling from the other room, "you just better take care of them."

Logan almost let slip a questioning _them? _but recognized the meaning behind Wallace's carefully threatening but happy words, "yeah, I… I will."

Both boys looked towards the door as it was wrenched open and stared at the frazzled looking petite blonde in the doorway, "Logan, can we… talk to you for a second?" she smiled as she talked and tilted her head as a sure sign that this wasn't going to be a pretty, or short conversation, "you're free to go Superstar, Dad will give me a lift home."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Wallace grinned widely as he hugged Veronica and stepped out of the bedroom, holding his hand up in greeting to Logan and then hightailing it out through the living room and to the front door, "Mr Mars."

"Wallace," Keith nodded his head to him to say goodbye and tried to lose a bit of the angry and hell bent dad look that he was sure he had acquired, "say hi to Alicia for me."

As the door clicked shut and Veronica moved into the room, the look he had tried to banish had sprung back to life on his face and he found himself staring down Logan; again.

"Mr Mars," the kid spoke kind of nervously as Veronica rubbed his arm with her free hand as the other entwined around his, "Veronica and I…"

Keith cut him off with a long suffering sigh and reached forwards with his right hand, pulling Veronica gently towards him and then whispering an order for her to grab her coat.

"Logan, I'm tired and old, why don't we just pick this up tomorrow?" he offered the out and waited for the young man to take it, holding out his right hand again for him to shake, smiling slightly as he did, "drop by the office around three."

"Mr Mars," the kid started again, this time with a bit more strength to his voice as Veronica slipped out the door of the suite with a wave of her phone and signalled that she would call him later, her father following behind, "I won't screw up this time."

**A/N: **Let me begin by saying I'm so monstrously sorry about the amount of time between posts. As it turns out, I went to write this, or finish it or whatever, and it was almost completely done. My bad. Not sure I'm real happy with this, I like the part between Wallace and Logan though. I'm so sorry. I will be updating this shortly though, I have started another chapter, and do have this back on track. Thank you to all who reviewed and have read this story, even with my horrendous posting schedule. Please, send me a review and let me know how I did. And don't forget to vote for who you would like to be the father on the poll on my profile page, though I think I may have that one almost sorted out. Go on; try and change my mind before it's too late. =] Love Ange. Merry Christmas. Xx.


End file.
